FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a portion of a conventional backlight unit, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view taken along line I-I′ of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the related art backlight unit comprises a case 10, an LED module 20, and a fixing part 30.
The LED module 20 for providing light comprises a printed circuit board 21, a light emitting diode (LED) 23 formed on the printed circuit board 21, and a mold part 25 formed on the LED 23. A reflective sheet having an opening is formed on the LED module 20 such that the LED 23 is exposed. The reflective sheet reflects light emitted from the LED 23 upward.
The fixing part 30 fixes the LED module 20 to the case 10. The case 10 may be a cover bottom. For example, the fixing part 30 comprises a screw. The backlight unit having the above structure has a plurality of LED modules 20.
Meanwhile, the defects of the LED modules 20 may be detected during an inspection process for product release. When detecting the defects of the LED modules 20 as described above, the case 10 must be disassembled and the fixing parts 30 must be separated from the LED modules 20 in order to replace the LED modules 20 with new ones. However, in order to disassemble the case 10 and separate the LED modules 20 from the case 10, it is inconvenient in that many fixing parts 30 must be separated from the LED modules 20 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. In addition, after the produce release, a user may have to replace the LED modules 20 with new ones due to the occurrence of the defects of the LED modules 20 in use.
Accordingly, a backlight unit, in which the LED module 20 can be easily separated from the case 10 and replaced with new ones, is required.